


The Lion, The Pen, and The Werewolf

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Job, Harry has a oral fixation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, My smart phone hates propper spelling, OOC, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is written on my smart phone, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pen, a mouth, and a eager hormonal teenager. What is a Professor to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, The Pen, and The Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: Everything I write is done in my smart phone which actually isn't that smart. It keeps replacing words and changing the spelling. I've tried to go through and fix everything but I've noticed my phone hates the word professor and keeps changing it to different spellings and fucking up my work. So sorry in advance. I'll try to fix as much as possible because I know how annoying it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little practice for my story Messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Pup.
> 
> I'm a bit rusty on my smut so I thought I'd try to freshen up.
> 
> (It's not really know what exactly is Remus' eye colour. Some say amber, some say blue, some say green. I would go with David Thewlis' eye colour, blue, but personally I like to think them amber. Sounds more werewolf like. So I'm going with amber.)

Hot. That was just one of the words to explain how the scene before him made him feel.

Randy was another.

When Professor Remus Lupin had agreed to let young Mr. Potter use his classroom to study he had no idea what he'd be getting himself into.

Professor Lupin sat motionless behind his desk, his amber eyes locked onto Harry as the teen continued to slide the end of his ballpoint pen into his mouth before slowly pulling it back out.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor swallowed thickly, his trousers growing tighter by the second. It took the brown haired man a moment before realising that Harry was calling his name.

"Um... Professor... Do you think you could help me with this?" The raven haired teen asked, his emerald eyes staring back into Lupin's awaiting his reply.

Remus made a soft strangled sound before clearing his throat and slowly nodding.

"Yes... Yes of course. What is it Harry?"

A heart stopping grin broke out across the teens face before he walked up to the Professors desk, essay paper in hand.

"I'm not sure how I should word this. I know what the potion does and the side effects if it's brewed wrong, but I don't know how to put in down on paper without Professor Snape telling me I'm a 'Illiterate Dunderhead'."

Remus chuckled softly and was about to reply when he looked up and saw that same pen slipping back into Harry's mouth.

Amber eyes widened as that thin tube of plastic slipped in and out, in and out, soft wet slurping sounds following behind each time.

Professor Lupin's breath hitch when a low, almost inaudible moan left his students mouth.

"Excuse me H-Harry. Could you please refrain from doing that?" he pleaded softly, clearing his throat once more.

"Doing what Professor?" Harry asked innocently, green eyes reflecting only confusion.

"I would like to request that you please refrain from molesting your pen."

Harry's face turned a bright shade of red, heat practically visibly pouring off him.

"S-sorry Professor. I-I didn't realise..."

"It's quite alright Harry. I didn't mean to embarrass you... It's just... Rather distracting." Remus said gently, not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry... It helps me concentrate... I didn't realise it... Professor Snape doesn't seem to notice so I thought... It didn't bother anyone else..."

"Well it's no doubt Proffesor Snape wouldn't notice. After all he's only ever had eyes for L-" Remus froze only just noticing what he had implied. He begged every deity in existence that Harry would please not catch on.

Unfortunately, despite appearances Harry truly was his mother's son. Just as intelligent and observant as Lily.

"Wait a second... Do you- You mean- You were turned on?"

Amber eyes squeezed shut as the Defence Proffesor prepared himself for the disgust that was sure to follow Harry's revelation.

"So, I turn you on Proffesor?" Harry asked, amusment and awe lacing his voice.

Remus' head shot up, gold locking with emerald.

"Just how much do I turn you on, /Proffessor/?" the raven haired boy teased, practically purring the last word.

"H-Harry... W-what do you think you're doing?" Remus stammered as he watched his student begin to play with the red and gold uniform tie.

"What do you mean Professor? I'm talking with you." Harry said with obvious false innocence.

"That is not what I meant Mr. Potter and you know it." the lycan said more firmly, his back stiffening and fist clenching in an attempt to fend off the rush of lust invading his system.

He could feel the wolf inside him begging him to take the submissive and willing bitch standing before him.

'Harry is not a bitch. He is my student and my dead best friends son.' Remus told his inner wolf sternly. Trying to stomp out any ideas it had about claiming Harry as it's mate.

During his internal debate the professor had failed to notice Harry removing articles of his clothing.

The boys cloak laid thrown across one of the desks, his tie hanging loosely around his neck and the buttons of his shirt undone.

"Professor?" he asked softly, pale hands toying with his belt, threatening to pull the leather from its resting place at any moment.

"Harry. I don't think you understand exactly what you are doing." Remus growled, his eyes dialating and beads of sweat breaking out along his forehead.

"Don't worry Professor Lupin. I understand exactly what I'm doing." Harry said confidently, his green eyes darkening with lust and the possibilities of things to come.

Remus' breathing became heavy as his heighten senses latching onto everything going on.

He could hear Harry's heart beating quickly, could smell the lust and desire that perfumed the air thickly.

"If you keep this up... There's no going back. I won't be able to stop." Remus warned.

Harry responded by unbuckling his belt and slowly popping the button on his trousers.

Harry watched in fascination as his professor's eyes began to glow before staring into his own eager green ones.

"Come here Harry." Remus ordered, his voice strong and commanding.

The tone of it sending shivers down Harry's back and giving him no choice but to obey.

The raven haired teen walked around his professor's desk, stopping when he stood just in front of him.

"On your knees." that voice commanded again, and again Harry obeyed it.

Remus stared down at Harry feeling a twisted sense of empowerment at being able to control the boy before him.

"I'm sure you know what to do from here. Correct?" the Lycanthrope asked, satisfied when Harry nodded and began to undo his professor's belt and trousers.

Harry sucked in a small breath when he saw just how big his professor's cock was, and began to wonder if it would actually fit inside him.

Remus smirked as he looked down at Harry's expression. He was quite aware that he was rather well endowed, one of the few perks of being a werewolf.

Harry blinked a few times before leaning forward, his soft pink tongue flicking out to taste the swollen tip. Hearing his Professor let out a strangled moan gave Harry a burst of confidence, prompting him to lean back in and wrap his lips around the head, giving an experimental suck.

Remus' own moan intermingled with Harry's, sending a jolt of pleasure through both of them.

Harry gave a soft pleased sigh before pulling his mouth away and sitting up.

"Wha-" Remus began to protest only to be stopped as he watched Harry slip his round spectacles off of his face and lay them on the professor's desk.

Shifting himself into a more comfortable position Harry settled himself back down, one hand gently wrapping around Remus' shaft while the teens hot wet mouth descended on the large stiff member.

Lupin's fingers flew up, weaving themselves into Harry's dark tresses as that delicious soft tongue lapped at the sensitive meat of Remus' hard cock.

"Harry" The Defence Professor moaned loudly, fingers tightening in that silky black hair as Harry's surprisingly expert mouth worked him.

"Wh-where did you-?" He tried to ask only for another loud moan to slip out.

Harry pulled back just long enough to answer "I like putting things in my mouth. Your cock is a lot bigger than my fingers though." before going back to his task.

Emerald eyes slid closed as Harry bobbed his head, soft muffled moans vibrating his throat and sending jolts of pure pleasure down Remus' dick.

Professor Lupin was panting harshly now, his fingers tightening almost painfully in Harry's hair. Sensing that the other was getting closer to comming Harry shoved his free hand down his trousers and began to stroke his own eager cock.

With a strangled cried Remus came, spilling his come down Harry's willing throat.  
The raven haired teen swallowed as much as he could, the rest managing to trickle from his mouth.

Harry jerked himself a few more times before spilling himself onto his own hand and clothes.

"T-that was" Harry tries to say, not quite managing to finish his train of thought.

"Amazing" Remus finishes for him, his panting beginning to slow though his large member still stood proud.

"You're still-" Harry began to apologize only for his professor to gently cut him off.

"It's alright. Werewolves have better stamina than normal people." Remus told him, reaching out to pet Harry's hair before realising what he just said,  
"H-Harry! I-"

"I know." the raven haired boy told him with a smile.

Remus was about to begin questioning him on how he knew, when he was interrupted by Harry kissing him.

It was sweet at first but quickly developed into a heated battle of tongues and teeth.

"What happens next?" Harry panted once they had separated.

The Defence Professor smiled, amused by just how eager Harry seemed to be.

"Remove your trousers and pants. Then bend over my desk."

Harry followed the orders quickly, dropping his clothes and laying himself across the professor's desk his perky round arse on display.

Remus let out a groan at the beautiful specimen in front of him. Licking his lips he reached up with his right hand and carressed the smooth flesh before him.

Yes, Harry was beautiful.

A soft whimper escaped from between the teens slightly swollen and glossy lips as he felt those strong callused hands message his soft flesh.

"Remus..." he whispered, his hips rocking forward as his dick began to reharden at the gentle strokes and firm squeezes.

One strong hand slid up his back, grabbing hold of his shirt before pulling the loose fabric down and off the younger males arms before letting the cloth drop to the floor with the rest of the discarded outfit.

Harry now lay before him completely nude, his fair skin glowing softly in the torch light.

A soft possesive growl rumbled in Remus' chest before he leaned down and ran his tongue up Harry's spine.

The teens breath hitched and a high pitched whine escaped his mouth as that warm apendage began to trace his backbone while expert hands went back to stroking and messaging Harry's arse.

Remus seemed to be taking his time, using his tongue and hands to get Harry completely relaxed. 

Just when Harry felt his eyes begin to droop he was jolted by a sensation he had never felt before.

Something warm and wet swiped across Harry's opening, causing him to jerk forward and a strangled gasp to escape his throat.

Harry felt those brilliant hands part his cheeks allowing that sinful warm muscle easier access to his most intimate places.

Remus continued to lick at Harry's hole, periodically slipping his tongue into that tight ring.

"P-Professor! Please!" Harry whimpered, his thighs shaking with the effort to hold him up.

"I do believe, given the circumstances we find ourselves involved in that it would be rather appropriate to address me by my first name." Remus said, amusement clear in his voice.

Harry moaned, this time in frustration "Remus, please hurry up!"

"Well it's a start." Remus chuckled before pulling out his wand and casting a spell he hadn't used in far too long for his own liking.

Harry was about to make another remark when he suddenly felt something slick and wet drip from his opening.

"W-what is that?" he asked, shifting his hips as whatever the liquid was slid further down.

"Lubrication charm." Was the simple answer before Harry felt one of those amazing fingers press against his opening, slowly breaching it.

"Relax Harry, or this will hurt." Remus told him softly as he pushed the finger past the ring of muscle and into Harry warm passage.

Harry wiggled a bit, not use to the feeling of someone else's fingers inside him. He did have to admit it was far less awkward than when he tried.

Remus moves his finger steadily in and out, stretching his young lover open.

"You can- can add another," Harry panted, his fingers curling around the desks edge.

The Defence Professor obliged, slipping a second finger in beside the other.

Harry's breath hitched as the second apendage breached his barrier and began to open him wider.  
It felt like ages before a third and finally a fourth made its way inside.

The burn was beginning to be too much to take, tears leaking silently from Harry's bright green eyes, before a sudden burst of ecstasy flowed through him.

Harry cried out in pleasure, his breathing becoming short and heavy as he rocked his hips back and forth trying to increase the feeling.

Deeming him ready, Remus removed his fingers causing Harry to let out a long high pitched whine.

"Shhh, love. You'll have something far greater in just a moment." the werewolf reasured his lover before dropping his own trousers and pushing his hard weeping cock into the body beneath him.

Harry sucked in a small breath at the resulting sting, not even four fingers preparing him for this.

"Relax, it'll feel good in a moment I promise." Remus tried to soothe the young male, his hand stroking Harry's back gently.

Harry forced himself to relax, sighing in relief when the pain began to ease.

Once fully inside of his lover Remus paused, letting the younger male become accustomed to his size.

After a few moments later Harry shifted before telling Remus he was ready. He braced himself on the desk as the werewolf began to move, thrusting his hips forward to bury himself into his smaller lover.

Harry moaned as he was pounded into, crying out each time Remus' dick brushed against that bundle of nerves inside him.

Panting Remus continued to move in and out of Harry, speeding up when he felt the teens velvety walls begin to squeeze around him.

Reaching down he wrapped his hand around Harry's own cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

Less than another minute later Harry could feel a tight heat inside him, bringing him close to the edge.

Remus began to move harder, feeling his own climax building as well.

With a loud pleasure filled shout Harry came, spilling his seed across his chest and the professor's desk. Remus comming right behind, his hot essence painting his lover inside.

The two lay panting for a moment, Harry across the desk, Remus pressed along his back. 

As gently as possible Remus pulled out of Harry, trickles of come following. The amber eyed man leaned down a pressed a kiss to his dozing lovers shoulder.

"Mmm" Harry moaned weakly as his professor moved his mouth down to Harry's entrance once more, licking the escaped come away before gently moving the teen into his lap.

"Had enough love?" Remus teased, pushing sweaty raven hair from tired green eyes.

"Nooo" the younger male denied causing the older to chuckle.

"I'll tell you what, Christmas break is just a week away. Why don't I have a talk with the Headmaster, see if he'll agree to allow you to spend it at my home?"

Harry's emerald eyes lit up, a sleepy smile stretching across his face.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I managed to do a good job. Like I said, it's been quite some time since I've written any smut or slash and I fear I may have lost my touch.
> 
> (I know that they use quills but think. Harry grew up in the muffle world and Snape is rather picky about things so of course Harry would want a rough draft before waisting ink and parchment)


End file.
